


I Draw Again In A White Canvas, It Can't Be Nobody Else But You.

by jaehyunsrose



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsrose/pseuds/jaehyunsrose
Summary: In where Jonghyun and Minhyun were just two struggling medic students who relied on cup ramyuns and instant mixed coffees to live on. But, when one day a brilliant idea comes from a not so brilliant Minhyun (according to Jonghyun lol), Jonghyun can’t find a reason or better ideas to turn it down so he agrees --- well it’s not like he has a better idea than that, plus he has children to feed (read: his potatoes). Thus, problems ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

The blazing alarm wakes Jonghyun up from his sleep. He groans as the sunlight that shone through the window makes it difficult for him to open his eyes. His head is still heavy from the lack of sleep that he have for the past few days but he’s in no position to complain. _This is the life you have chosen after all, mused Minki._ Jonghyun groans again at the thought of that dumbass Minki.

 

__Why do I even have to be reminded of him and his annoying face this early in the morning. Ugh. Shoo shoo, Minki! Or else I’ll be in bad luck today._ _

__

The still blaring alarm wake him up from his reverie. He picks up his phone to shut the alarm off. What greets him is the tons of messages from Minhyun.

 

Hwang:

Yah Kim Jonghyun    (7.45 __am)__

Yahhhh              (7.46 __am)__  

Wake up you fool!    (7.47 __am)__

Jonghyun-ah!!        (7.48 __am)__

Kim Jonghyun, if you don’t wake up right now, I swear I’ll burn all your comics. (7.52 __am)__

Yahhh, do you really want to die? Prof. Lee is coming in 2 minutes. (7.58 __am)__

FFS!! Wake up, Kim Jonghyun!!  (7.58 __am)__

He’s here.                     (8.00 __am)__

RIP Kim Jonghyun. YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED YOU ASSHOLE!! (8.00 __am)__

 

 

Upon reading the messages Jonghyun pales. __Holy potato, I’m dead.__

__

__

Jonghyun and Minhyun has been best friends for years. They met when Jonghyun’s family moved to Busan. Minhyun can still remember how he met Jonghyun for the first time. It was when Minhyun tried to save a tiny, dirty-looking kid from getting bullied by some bad kids during their pre-school. It’s not usual for Minhyun to meddle with other people’s business, but he just couldn’t bear to see the boy getting beaten up, so he stepped up and tried to help Jonghyun. __Tried. Tried__ being the key word, as not after 5 seconds he tried to defend Jonghyun, he also got beaten up by the bullies. But, despite getting beaten up too, Minhyun still tried his best to cover Jonghyun’s body with his in order to keep the boy safe, because in his logic, he’s older and bigger so he should protect the kid even if it means he will get majority of the beatings. However, 10 minutes after that, the bullies stop as another small but sassy kid (read: Choi Minki) threatened to report them to the teacher and chased them with his magic stick ( according to him ).

 

“Hey kid, are you okay?”

 

Minhyun asked while trying to make the kid face him. What greets him was a pair of glassy eyes with the cutest pout that he ever seen in his life. __He’s so cute!!!!__

__

The kid nodded while giving him a small smile. __Still cute!!__

__

“Thank you, hyung. Ehehe.” The kid said while giggling cutely. Minhyun couldn’t help but also smile with the boy.

 

“You’re welcome kid. I’m Minhyun. What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Kim Jonghyun.” Jonghyun said, still giggling cutely and Minhyun think that he might faint right there but let’s not blame Minhyun, he’s a putty for cute things.

 

“Yah, Kim Jonghyun! Are you okay?” The sassy kid asked while panting for breath after the short run he made earlier. The cute kid, Jonghyun nodded while giggling at his friend.

 

“Jonghyun is okay Minki. Hyung saved Jonghyun.” Jonghyun said while still smiling and it took all of Minhyun’s wills in his body to restrain himself from cooing at Jonghyun’s cuteness.

 

That moment marks the start of their many years of being best friends. Along with Minki, they start their primary school, middle school, high school and even their university life together. And now, here they are, still together at on the most prestigious university in South Korea, struggling for having a scroll of degree. Minhyun and Jonghyun have chosen to pursue in medical studies as it has been Minhyun’s dream to be a surgeon and Jonghyun’s, to be a anesthetist while Minki has decided to pursue his dream to be a fashion designer because he dream to own his own label one day. Along the way, their circle of friends expands. Now, their group consists of another few close friends that they met in the SNU. Mainly because most of them share the same classes during their high school. Dongho and Aron joined in when they have majority of the classes together during their high school. They met Daniel, Seongwu and Youngmin when they became roommates during their first semester, last semester. Daniel and Youngmin were in the same program with Minhyun, while Seongwu, with Jonghyun. Together, they struggle to brace their university life.

 

However, as they are not from well-off families, Minhyun and Jonghyun are facing difficulties with their finances. Even-though they got scholarship, but it’s not enough for them to survive. With the expensive equipment and books needed for their courses, they find it difficult to pull through, thus they need to find other alternative in order to survive. Even now, they are still struggling with their accommodation. The five of them have been sharing the triple-storey dorm since last semester, however, since Youngmin’s boyfriend, Sewoon got accepted to their university, Youngmin decided to live together with his boyfriend. On the other hand, Seongwu and Daniel, who have been together for five years decided to move out and live together in Seongwu’s sister place as her sister of travels a lot because of her career. And that left, Minhyun and Jonghyun alone to pay for their triple-storey dorm. They also have to wait for another two months before another batch of students come.

 

“Yah, what about part time jobs?” suggest Minhyun. Jonghyun puts down his ramyun cup to the study table and rolls his eyes at Minhyun’s dumb suggestion (Minhyun is always dumb to him lol).

 

“Are you dumb or are you dumb, Hwang Minhyun?” He asks with his most unimpressed face on to Minhyun. “We barely got time to sleep and eat because of our packed schedule, and you suggests us to take part time jobs? Whoa. I don’t even know what’s the future of our country to have a future surgeon like you.”

 

Minhyun pouts. He’s out of ideas to think about their fate.

 

 

“Then, how do you suggests for us to get money for the rent? I swear that Ajumma will have my head off if I keep on delaying to pay the rent again.” Minhyun said before he returns his attention on his laptop once again. Browsing for solutions that maybe can help them with their problem.

 

“I don’t know, okay?! I’ll find a way. Or maybe we can apply for another scholarship or loan that gives more than the current one. I still have my kids to feed, okay? So, it’s more concerning for me.” Jonghyun suggests while stress-eating his cup ramyun again. Minhyun lets out a sigh of exasperation, with his finger scrolling through the internet, in hope of having something that will help them there.

 

“But, more loan means more debt for us to pay later, Jonghyun-ah. I don’t want to slave my life away till I die. You already know how I dream to live a peaceful live.”

 

“Then, how do you suggest us to survive now, if we don’t suffer? Happiness always begins with hardships, you know that perfectly, Minhyun.”

 

Minhyun just rolls his eyes because Jonghyun is right but his ego won’t let him admit it. To Minhyun, Jonghyun will always be right. Always.

 

The conversation ends there, with no answer from Minhyun. Thus, Jonghyun focus on absentmindedly sipping his cup ramyun. __Life is hard. Living as a human is hard. I wonder how it feels if I were to live as a potato instead. Would I be happy? Are you happy, Kamja-ya?__ Muses Jonghyun to himself, while still stress-eating his second cup ramyun.

 

 

“JONGHYUN-AHHHH!!!”

 

 

Jonghyun chokes on his ramyun at that. Like really choke. He glares at Minhyun that is still staring at the desktop screen without blinking. Even a single blink. Jonghyun tries to ease his throat with sipping some water before he go across the room and hit Minhyun’s big head for making him choke.

 

 

“On what stupid occasion was the screaming for, idiot?” Jonghyun asks at Minhyun that is still staring at the screen without blinking.

 

 

“Jonghyun-ah.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Let’s get married.”

 

 

“WHATTT?!! YAH HWANG MINHYUN, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WE CAN’T EVEN PAY OUR RENT AND NOW YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED?! ARE YOU FINALLY LOSING YOUR BRAIN? AND WHY WOULD I, KIM JONGHYUN, IN MY SANE MIND, GET MARRIED TO A DUMBASS LIKE YOU???!”

 

 

“No, Jonghyun-ah. I’m serious. Let’s get married now!!”

 

 

To say that Jonghyun is flabbergasted is an understatement. He’s beyond that right now. He just can’t brain what is this big head Hwang Minhyun is talking about. He’s used to Minhyun being stupid and all his stupid jokes but not a joke like this and not at time like this. Minhyun must be really out of his mind. However, as the more genius one of the two, he tries to understand and go along with Minhyun.

 

 

“Okay, Hwang. Let’s say you really want to get married, give me one, the most logical and brilliant reason on why I have to marry you and tolerate you stinky ass in a holy and pure matrimony?” Jonghyun asks Minhyun whose eyes still glued on the screen. Reading something over and over again.

 

 

“We can save up our money for the rent, and survived our university life till we get our degree? Is that reason enough to convince you why we should get married, Jonghyun-ah?” Minhyun said, finally turns to face the still shocked Jonghyun. Jonghyun frowns because that reason is logical and brilliant enough for him to agree.

 

 

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

 

 

“Look here, Jonghyun-ah. Apparently, according to this website, if married students are currently studying in the same university, they have the right to live in a dorm unit inside the campus and only have to pay the rent as a one person rent, once a year. Think, Jonghyun-ah. If we get married and register ourselves, we don’t have to think about the monthly rent for our dorm anymore. We can also have a better and a more comfortable place just for ourselves.” Minhyun states with a sparkling, convincing eyes. Jonghyun frown deepens. That doesn’t sound so bad, and it’s really appealing and brilliant too.

 

 

“But… but… we are not in love with each other, Minhyun-ah. A holy union like this should only be done between two people who are in love with each other.” Jonghyun tries to reason.

 

 

“I know it, Jonghyun. But, think about how it will benefit us. We no longer have to rely on cup ramyuns and instant coffees but we can actually eat something more edible than that. And its just for a few years. We can divorce after we completed our studies and we can also be with whoever we want. I won’t stop you if you want to be with someone else later, Jonghyun-ah. I promise. But, think about how we can live a little bit more comfortable than we are now, Jonghyun-ah. You also said that we can’t afford to do part time jobs now, Jonghyun-ah. So, please.” Minhyun pleads, hoping that Jonghyun will agree.

 

 

Jonghyun’s frown deepens. He’s thinking hard on the pros and cons of this plan. He tries to find a loophole or even some drawbacks that will backfire them later in the future, and he did find some, but Minhyun’s plan is too good to be rejected. They can have a more comfortable life while they’re studying, they can spend the scholarship money on other things, they can also focus on their study without having to think about part-time jobs and they can even be in a relationship if they want too. There’s nothing that can constrict them.

 

 

“Jonghyun-ah?” Minhyun calls Jonghyun after a few minutes of silence he received from Jonghyun.

 

 

Jonghyun only lets out a heavy sigh before replying.

 

 

“Okay, okay! I agree, Bighead! But, if anything happens later, it’s all on you, okay?”

 

 

Minhyun beams at that. He’s smiling so wide that it creeps Jonghyun out. Jonghyun slaps him across the head to stop him from smiling. Still smiling, Minhyun dodge his head and swats Jonghyun’s hand to avoid from being hit. But, he grabs Jonghyun’s wrist and bring Jonghyun into a headlock instead, ruffling the smaller hair.

 

 

“Don’t worry, Jonghyun-ah. Trust your oppa, okay?” Jonghyun just rolled his eyes and jabs on Minhyun’s ribcage to dislodge himself.

 

 

“Oppa your ass!! You better stop your nonsense before I take back my words.” threatens Jonghyun. Minhyun just grins at him. Jonghyun can’t help but let out a sigh again. He hopes that he will not regret his decision.

 

 

__Well, at least, Kamja can have a better life after this._ _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun's suddenly out of breath and he doesn't even know why.

The conversation about marriage didn’t come up for at least a week after that and Jonghyun couldn’t be more grateful than that. It is because the packed schedules and new subjects are starting to make his brain cells rot and another part of it, he silently had wished that Minhyun bighead would just drop his stupid idea.

 

He’s been silently slurping his cup ramyun in the faculty cafeteria while scrolling the _Daily Life of Potatoes’_ blog (it’s a blog that tells daily tips on how to take of your potato better that Jonghyun had subscribed months ago) when he got a text from Minhyun.

 

__Ugh. Just what is this Bighead wants from me? Can’t he see that I’m having some “me” time here?_ _

__

Jonghyun grumbles and pouts while putting down his chopstick. At the same time, he slowly unscrews the bottle’s cap and puts a straw in it. He sips the water slowly while clicking the inbox open in order to read Minhyun’s text. However, he choke on his drink upon reading Minhyun’s text. He blinks his eyes and rubs his throat repeatedly to soothe the burn. He really should consider suing Hwang Bighead for keep making him choke. This is the second time this month, and if he let that Bighead do as he please, he might die in the near future because of constant shock and choking cases.

 

Hwang:

 

Yah! Get ready and meet me at 2 at the faculty entrance. We’re going to register our marriage today. And please bring Youngmin with you, because we need him to be the witness. I’ll bring Daniel with me. But, please tell him to be quiet. I don’t want other people to know. Most importantly, DON’T LET SEONGWU KNOW.        (1.45 __pm__ )

 

Jonghyun really want to scream right now. He really hates that Minhyun bighead (no. He doesn’t lol) for making his life miserable. He wants to slap that bighead’s head and choke him to death. He really want to do all that now because he’s mad at that idiot. Does he really expect Jonghyun to convince Youngmin to come with him and be the witness of HIS marriage within 15 minutes?! And that Bighead expects him to do all that quietly because he doesn’t want other people to know? Jonghyun massages his throbbing temple. He can already sense a major headache coming his way. He really needs to rethink about his decision to marry that idiot.

 

In the end, Jonghyun did managed to drag Youngmin with him, but not without Sewoon clinging with him. According to Youngmin, they had promised that there will be no secret between them, so if Jonghyun wants Youngmin to come with him, they have to bring Sewoon too. Jonghyun just rolled his eyes, because whatever, he doesn’t need to hear that, and if he’s not desperate now, he’ll hit Youngmin’s head like he often did to that idiot bighead.

 

They managed to meet Minhyun and an overly-excited Daniel at the faculty’s entrance at 2. Upon seeing Jonghyun, Daniel quickly hugs him and gushes how happy he is that he’s going to be the witness of their marriage. The wide smile on Daniel’s face really make Jonghyun’s stomach churn in a really uncomfortable way, because Daniel looks really too excited to be trusted to keep a secret right now.

 

“Hyung!! I can’t believe that you’re getting married!” Daniel says while still hugging Jonghyun. Jonghyun eyes their surrounding, afraid that people will hear what Daniel says. At the same time, he struggles to free himself from Daniel’s suffocating hug. His height didn’t help him at all as Daniel is way taller and broader than. At last, he lets out a whimper and seeking for help from Minhyun by looking at him with his puppy eyes. Minhyun sigh before dragging Daniel away from Jonghyun, at the same time trying to calm Daniel who can’t stop talking about how excited he is to be witness of their marriage. Jonghyun can only let out a sigh once he’s free from Daniel’s hold. He seriously can’t think about what was Minhyun thinking before he asked Daniel to be their witness because Daniel clearly doesn’t look like he can keep any secret right now.

 

__Ugh. This is a really, really bad idea._ _

__

__

Luckily, things doesn’t change much after that. They did register their marriage that day, with Daniel and Youngmin as their witness. Other than the fact that they have a marriage certificate hidden somewhere in their dorm, nothing changes. They also has moved to a more comfortable unit, just for the two of them, that the university has provided, just like what has been stated by the website. Their daily meal, that consists of cup ramyuns before also has changed to meal sets from fast foods outlet near their university.

 

To say that Jonghyun is happy about this change is an understatement. He’s over the moon about it. Even though he has to share a room and a bed with Minhyun now (their dorm now only has a room), but at least, the bed is fluffier and always in clean condition because of Minhyun. Not to mention, his Kamja also has a bigger living space. He has upgraded the vase to a bigger vase and bought more potatoes so that they’re not lonely. He also has lined them up near the window instead of putting them on his study table for them to have better sunlight, so that they can grow healthily. Although Minhyun had protested, but Minhyun relents when Jonghyun showed him his puppy eyes.

 

However, their schedule still hasn’t changed. They still spends majority of their time with the hustle bustle of student’s life. With Minhyun being the faculty’s heart throb as usual, so yeah, nothing changed. Except that the sight of Minhyun being constantly clung and followed by the junior students in his department begins to irate Jonghyun. Even though they are not in the same course, but they share few classes together because they took few similar subjects. Thus, the sight of Minhyun being constantly bugged by those freshman is a normal sight for him.

 

 _ _What did they see in that Bighead though?__ Jonghyun pouts. He’s having his lunch alone at the faculty’s cafeteria, silently sipping his cup ramyun (he have enough money to buy something else but hey, cup ramyun is love okay!) when his eyes come across Hwang Bighead at the other side of the cafeteria, happily laughing with three girls that he didn’t recognise. __They must be some of the juniors that are lusting over that bighead’s ass. Ugh.__

 

“What are you staring at, Jonghyun-ah?” Someone suddenly whispered near Jonghyun’s ear. Jonghyun lets out a little shriek and almost dropped his cup ramyun that he had just now to the floor. He’s glad that his little shriek didn’t caught other people’s attention though. He quickly turns to his left, where a grinning Youngmin is looking at him. He throw a punch at the guy’s stomach. Youngmin just laugh at him before he turns to look at Minhyun who is still engrossed telling something at the girls, who looks at him with heart eyes.

 

“Are you jealous, Jonghyun?”

 

Jonghyun mouth agape, as he lets out a scoff of disbelief. He looks at Youngmin as though Youngmin is talking about the most absurd nonsense in this world.

 

“Yah, Im Youngmin! Why would I, the greatest and smartest Kim Jonghyun, gets jealous over that Bighead?” Jonghyun says as he folds his hands together. Youngmin just shrugs his shoulder and grins again before taking a seat beside Jonghyun.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe because those girls are flirting wit your husband, so it’s logic if your jealous.” Youngmin says before taking a bite of the kimbab that he had bought earlier.

 

“He’s not my real husband” Grumbled Jonghyun under his breath.

 

“Whatever you’re saying, Jonghyun-ah. But you do know that he is more than real by the law, right?” Youngmin smirks before resuming eating his lunch.

 

 _ _I really want to wipe that smirk off his face and shred his skin into pieces before feeding it to the sharks ugh.__ Jonghyun grumbles slowly. Youngmin is a good friend sometimes. Sometimes.

 

“So.. Jonghyun-ah…..” Youngmin puts down his chopstick before taking a gulp of his drink.

 

“Do you perhaps have a feeling for your husband?”

 

Jonghyun choke on his spit at that. He stares at Youngmin’s handsome face in pure disbelief. _Has Youngmin really lose his mind today?_

 

“Yah! Are you losing your mind? Or did Sewoon break up with you? Or did you just failed one of your class?” Jonghyun asks. However, Youngmin just laugh at him. “You’re cute, Jonghyun-ah.”

 

Jonghyun scrunches his nose and glares at Youngmin. __Just what kind of nonsense is Youngmin talking about now?__ Yet, Youngmin just keep laughing like a mad man before scurrying to clean up his trash and gets up.

 

“Let me give you some advice, Jonghyun-ah. You can deny all you want now, but, I hope you can realize everything before its too late. After all, everyone wants a piece of Minhyun.”

 

That’s all Youngmin says before he left Jonghyun gaping after him, alone.

 

* * *

 

 

The clock already strikes at 2 am when Jonghyun arrives home. The living room is dark with albeit of lights coming from their shared room. __Maybe Minhyun is still awake, probably doing his assignments.__ Jonghyun puts his things on the mini table beside the couch and makes his ways to the room. He really needs a nice hot shower to loosen up his muscles after such a long day at the lab. __It’s the life that you’ve chosen after all.__ That’s what Minki will say if Jonghyun complains about his study to him. Jonghyun smiles. __Ah. I miss Minki. It’s been a while since our last meeting.__

__

He opens the door of their room and the sight that welcomes him is quite __endearing__ to him. Because what greets him is the sight of Hwang Minhyun, sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open while surrounded with his papers and books all over him. The lights that comes from the study lamp behind him creates a kind of halo on his head. He looks __ethereal__ and suddenly Jonghyun is breathless. He’s gaping for air out of a sudden. His heart begins to pump blood faster than usual and his heart starts to beat faster than they’ve ever been.

 

__Yah, Kim Jonghyun. What’s wrong with you?_ _

__

Jonghyun ignores his heart that starts acting out on him, but, he walks towards Minhyun instead. Once he’s reached the latter, he kneels beside him (more like his legs gives up on him lol). His hands itches to touch that perfect slope of nose, to caress those soft looking cheeks and to feel those plump lips. __Has Minhyun always been this handsome? Why didn’t I notice this before?__ Jonghyun ponders. Jonghyun doesn’t realize that he has been invading his husband’s personal space too much, not until he feels the latter’s warm breath on his face.

 

 _ _What are you doing, Kim Jonghyun? Back off now!__ His conscience said but Jonghyun can’t seem to back away. It’s like he’s glued to that place. Unable to move anymore. And he knows that he’s screwed when Minhyun suddenly opens his eyes.

 

“Are you trying to kiss me, Jju-ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't bores you guys out. feel free to voice your opinions or to comment. thank you for reading and please keep supporting me!! I love nyeonbug and you guys so much <3
> 
>  
> 
> p/s: does anyone why ao3 don't let me use italics? it keeps on erasing the italics that i've used when i posted >.<


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you trying to kiss me, Jju-ya?”

 

Jonghyun yelps and tries to get away from Minhyun. However, he failed as Minhyun’s hand on his nape prevents him from doing so. Jonghyun frowns and scrunches his nose, mustering his scariest face to intimidate Minhyun, yet the bighead didn’t even budge, even a bit.

 

“Let me go now!” Jonghyun grumbles. Still trying to look intimidating. However, Minhyun just laughs at him. A steady hand still in place on Jonghyun’s nape. “And if I refuse to do that?” Minhyun asks with a little smirk on his face.

 

“What are you going to do, Jonghyun-ah?”

 

Jonghyun glares at Minhyun.

 

 _ _This Bighead is seriously testing my patience! Aishhh. What does he wants from me? Ugh… but this is all your fault’s too, Kim Jonghyun. You should’ve backed off when you had the time to do so!! Why did I even being so close to him? So what if his nose looks so perfect that you’d perform a surgery to get one just like him? So what if his skin is shining? Some people just are born with it. You shouldn’t even get that close to him!!! You’re literally digging your own grave!! Aish!!__ Jonghyun inner self is battling, really regretting his own stupidity.

__

“I’m going to headbutt you so hard and hurt that perfect nose of yours.” Jonghyun threatens. However, he is baffled once again when Minhyun just laughed at him. “You’re cute, Jju-ya.”

 

Jonghyun grimaces. __What’s with everyone calling me cute today? I’m not cute, for God’s sake. I’m manly.__

__

“Do you want to die, Hwang? Let me go now!” Jonghyun says whilst struggling to get away from Minhyun’s tight grip on his nape, but to no avail. __What did this Bighead eat to be strong like this?__

 

“Weren’t you trying to kiss me just now, Jju-ya? Why don’t you do it now that I’m awake? The feeling of kissing someone when they’re sleeping and awake is different, you know. Kissing someone when they’re awake is much more __exciting.__ ”

 

Jonghyun eyes widens. What kind of exciting is this fool talking about?!

 

“Are you out of your mind, Hwang? Let me go now!” Jonghyun whines. He can feel his face reddens. Minhyun’s laugh doubles.

 

“Awww… Are you shy right now? You’re seriously so cute, Jju-ya. Or, perhaps, you want me to kiss you instead?”

 

Jonghyun is as red as tomato right now. He can feel his legs weaken and he can’t move them anymore.

 

__Why is this Hwang suddenly act like this? I hate him I hate him I hate him!!_ _

 

Jonghyun is planning his next move to escape when he feel something warm and moist lands on his lips. His eyes widen at that. __Did this fool just kissed me?__

 

“You should’ve just tell me if you want a kiss, Jju-ya. You know that I’m __**generous** __ when it comes to kisses.” Minhyun utters in his husky voice and Jonghyun find himself gaping at that. Jonghyun blinks once. Twice. Thrice. Still can’t process what just happened.

 

“Did you seriously just kissed me?”

 

Minhyun face comes closer to him. So close that Jonghyun can see all the perfections clearly with his two eyes. __Wow. His nose is really perfect. And his skin is really shining too.__

__

“Why? You can’t feel it? Or you want me to kiss you again?” Minhyun smirks again.

 

__Ugh. Why is this little shit smirking again?_ _

__

__Cupp!_ _

__

Jonghyun is seriously caught off guard when the second kiss lands on his lips. The warm and moist lips lingers slightly longer than the first one and it sets Jonghyun’s whole body on fire. He seriously can’t comprehend what is happening right now. The way those lips fits his own lips perfectly gives him a new feelings that he has never felt or imagined. And when it leaves him, he realized that he wants more. __Am I seriously losing my mind right now? Yah Kim Jonghyun, wake up!!!__

__

“YAHHHH HWANG MINHYUN!!! DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST KISSED ME?!!” Jonghyun screams as he swats Minhyun’s face and hands from his nape. Yet, Minhyun just holds Jonghyun’s wild hands that are trying to hit him, and he just laughs. He’s laughing so hard that his whole body shakes and he had to wrap Jonghyun in his hug as an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Jonghyun’s little attempt to escape halts as Minhyun’s broader body engulfs him.

 

“You’re seriously too cute, Jju-ya. Ahh~ what would I do without you?” Minhyun says before he lets Jonghyun go and makes his way to the door while Jonghyun is left standing there. Unmoving as he’s still processing what had just happened.

 

__Did Hwang Bighead Minhyun seriously just kissed me?_ _

__

“I HATE YOUUUU HWANG MINHYUN!!!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

After the interesting encounter that night, Jonghyun decided to launch a cold war towards Minhyun. He does it by refusing to talk or interact with Minhyun at all and pretends like they’re a stranger to each other. Jonghyun will disregard everything that Minhyun say to him and acts like Minhyun is not there at all. However, Minhyun’s not hurt by his act at all but he finds it amusing that Jonghyun still sulks like a 5 years old when he’s nearly 23. Yet, despite the cold war that has been launched on him, Jonghyun still manage to warm Minhyun’s heart when he still care about Minhyun’s well-being. Despite not talking to him, Jonghyun will always make sure that he eats and rests when he’s busy doing his assignments. It comes in the form of Kang Daniel that will drag him from the lab to eat, or in the form of Kwon Hyunbin bringing him instant ramyun or some other fast-foods bought by Jonghyun. Or sometimes, it will come in the form of Kang Dongho, threatening to punch his perfect nose if he refuse to take a wink of sleep after long hours of classes and assignments. And Minhyun just can’t decide if Jonghyun is an angel or a devil in disguise, yet.

 

It has been 3 months since their marriage and they have been living peacefully since then. Their cold war ended when Minhyun decided to gift Jonghyun with a set of his favourite manga after a week of being ignored. Jonghyun was so delighted upon receiving it that he forgets about their supposedly cold war and instantly engulfed Minhyun with hugs and thanked him repeatedly. Since then, they’ve been living their life normally, just like they used to be. But then, Choi Minki happen.

 

“Yah!! I’ve been searching for 15 minutes already. Where did you put it?”

 

Minki is on his way to his first class of the day and has already boarded the elevator when Jonghyun called him and asked him to help bringing a file that he accidentally left at the dorm. And he has been searching for that damn file for 15 minutes already. Jonghyun is lucky that he decided to leave early today to have breakfast first, otherwise Minki definitely going to be very late for his class.

 

 _ _“It’s there, Minki. Somewhere on the shelf. I know its there but I forgot where I put it. Please, Minki-ah. I need that file or I’m definitely going to be dead.”__ Jonghyun whines, desperately trying to gain Minki’s sympathy. Minki sighs.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll try my best. You’re lucky that I love you.”

 

__“Sobs. Thank you so much Minki!!!! You know that I love the most, right? Muahh!!”_ _

__

Minki rolls his eyes at that. __Typical Jonghyun, always use his aegyo to get what he wants.__

__

“Ugh. Stop that! Don’t lie to me! I know that you love that Bighead more than me, so stop pretending.”

 

Balancing his phone that he puts on his shoulder and ear, Minki begins to search again. Browsing through tons of files on the shelf, Minki tries to find that one specific file that Jonghyun has described to him.

 

__Calculus. Chemistry. Pharmaceutical. Cardiology. Marriage certificate - oh wait. MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE?_ _

__Whose marriage certificate is this? Why would Jonghyun keep someone’s marriage certificate?_ _

__

Minki can’t help but wonder who’s the owner of the certificate. He’s really tempted to just open the file and look at the owner’s name but his conscience is stopping him.

 

 _ _Don’t do it, Minki-yah. It’s wrong! You’re invading someone’s privacy!__ The angel side of him tries to reason. But he’s really curious that he might die because of it right now. So, with a trembling hand, he flips the cover of the file open. And what greets him is something he never imagined in his entire life. Because on the surface of the marriage certificate, clearly stated that it belongs to __freaking__  Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jonghyun.

 

__You guys are so dead now._ _

 

* * *

 

__

Jonghyun is beyond furious now. He’s been waiting for Minki for 20 minutes now. After the long silence during their phone call, Minki decided to end the call and it ended up with Jonghyun glancing at door of his class every 5 seconds, in case Minki decided to show up. However, Minki never shows up, resulting Jonghyun to get punishment from the cruel Prof. Lee. And if he’s scared of Prof. Lee before, now, he’s absolutely terrified of him.

 

 _ _Heung…. How am I going to pass this class?__ Jonghyun sobs.

 

While Jonghyun is weeping over his fate, he fails to pay attention to his cellphone who’s been buzzing continuously in his bag.

 

* * *

 

 

Jonghyun is skipping happily to the cafeteria, with bounce in his steps when someone drags him to another part of the cafeteria. The culprit is none other than Ong Seongwu, that is using all of his energy to drag him to a table that is filled with eight people that he knows all too well. There’s Dongho, Daniel, Youngmin, Sewoon, Aron, and Hyunbin. And at the center of the table is Minki, which is glaring so hard at Jonghyun, and beside him, Minhyun is looking at Jonghyun with pleading eyes, looking as if he really don’t want to there. Jonghyun is scared now. He really didn’t remember if they ever agreed on having a meet up today.  

 

“Um guys, what’s going on?” Jonghyun asks, while still standing stupidly, with 16 pair of eyes watching him, each with different expressions on their faces. Minki is still glaring at him, Youngmin and Sewoon sporting apologetic expressions, Daniel looking excited as ever, while Aron, Hyunbin, Dongho and Seongwu are looking at Jonghyun with an amused expressions on their face. And Jonghyun is left hanging, blinking rapidly, unable to process the situation.

 

Minki smirked. A really creepy, scary looking smirk.

 

“Why don’t you look at your phone, Jonghyun-ie?” Minki smirks again.

 

Upon looking at their chat group, Jonghyun instantly pales. __Heol.__ He can feel that the end is near, as his whole world instantly darkens, there’s no more light, and Minki is going to end him. He gulps.

 

“Guys, I can explain. Actually, Minhyun and I…”

 

“We are in love with each other.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I've been experiencing slight writer block while writing lol. Hope you guys can enjoy this chapter as well. and I still can't fix the italic thingy so i'm really sorry if some parts are confusing to read sobs. anyway, COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

“We are in love with each other.”

 

Jonghyun gasps

 

All eyes are on Minhyun now. Including Jonghyun’s wide one. Minhyun gulps visibly. And Jonghyun is ready to dig his own grave right now. He really can’t perceive what Minhyun is thinking right now.

 

**__He must be out of his mind right now. We are supposed to explain everything. Not covering it with another lie. Ugh, Hwang Bighead!!_ _ **

__

“So, you’re telling us that you’re in love and decided to get married WITHOUT telling us? Who are you trying to fool, Hwang Minhyun.” Minki retorts.

**__Ugh.. this clever little shit.__** Minhyun lets out a heavy sigh. It certainly will be difficult to make Minki believe them. He also can feels those pretty eyes of Jonghyun piercing at him, trying to make Minhyun look at him. Yet, he refuse to do so, because no matter how pleading and captivating those eyes are, but if they want to make sure that their secret is safe, they have to follow Minhyun’s way.

 

So, Minhyun clears his throat, getting ready to go through this long ass lunch.

 

“Yeah. You know that I’ve loved Jonghyun for a long time. So, when he actually feels the same about me, we just seized that moment to become something more than just boyfriends.” Minhyun says and shrugs as if he’s not nervous about lying at all. Well, partially lying.

 

However, Jonghyun’s glare at him on the other side, intensifies.

 

 _ **Wow. Look at that Bighead. So good at lying and he does it as if it is his profession all along. I wonder how many lies he has told me all these years.**_ Jonghyun rolls his eyes. **__Well, two can play this game.__**

**__ **

“Yeah, Minki. You know that my father couldn’t tolerate the sight of his bighead even one second and I don’t want to disappoint him so that’s why we have to keep this marriage as a secret until we’ve completed our studies. Only then we’ll tell them about us.” Jonghyun fakes a sob. His eyes meets with Minhyun when Minhyun finally look at him, dumbfounded by his statement. Jonghyun almost laugh when he looks at Minhyun’s expression but keeps his composure in order to make his story believe-able.

 

Minhyun too, almost lets out a chuckle, but restrain himself. __**You cute little shit.** __

__

“Uhm.. Yeah. We’ve decided to keep it as a secret because of that. And because Jonghyun said he does not want you guys to pester us or coming in between us when we’re having our moments if you guys know about us. So, he told me to shut my mouth. He also said that he wants to keep me just to himself. You know him, he’s a greedy little shit.” Minhyun finish with a smug smile while Jonghyun face crimsons at that, he looks as if he’s about to explode. Their friends only snorts at them.

 

__**This idiot is really annoying. Ugh.** _ _

__

“Wow, Kim Jonghyun. I’m really hurt that you think of us like that” Seongwu fakes a sob and lean against his boyfriend who couldn’t stop laughing at him. Everyone snickers at them. Everyone except for Minki. Who still throwing daggers at Minhyun and Jonghyun’s direction.

 

Jonghyun who notices Minki’s glare, pouts. __Minki didn’t believe it.__

 

“So, Minhyun, tell me what makes you think that you deserves my best friend?” Minki drops the bomb. Minhyun gulp at how cold that voice sounds and because he’s out of words to make Minki believe him. Luckily, Aron saves him from Minki’s wrath by grabbing Minki’s hand before leaving kisses on it.

 

“Come on, babe. Cut him some slacks. You know he’s more than worthy to be with Jonghyun.”

 

“NOOOO. He’s not. And I don’t want this idiot to hurt my Jonghyun-ie!” whines Minki.

 

“Awww. I love you Minki.” Jonghyun says before sending a flying kiss to Minki. Minhyun rolls his eyes. “You know I won’t do that, Minki.”

 

“No. I don’t know. Who knows what will happen in the future, considering how much of an idiot you are. So, no. I will not believe you.” Minki huffs and Jonghyun can only look at his best friend proudly. Proud of him for giving Minhyun a hard time. However, Minki relents after he gets a few __can you just stop already__ and also pinches on his arm from Aron.

 

“Okay. Fine. But, I’m quite offended that you didn’t invite me to be your witness but invited those idiots instead.” Minki says before he receives few sound of protests from the said idiots. Well, except for Daniel, who’s still laughing gleefully.

 

“Duh Minki. Why do you think they keep it as a secret?” Seongwu says. Minki ponders for a while before his expression change. “Exactly.”

 

That’s the last word Seongwu says before a box of fries flying at him. And Jonghyun couldn’t be more grateful that the conversation stops there.

 

* * *

 

 

After that historical moment that day, Jonghyun’s been living his once peaceful life, peacefully. But then, something happened. Ong Seoungwu to be exact.

 

As they are in the same class, they’ve been spending a lot of their time together. And Jonghyun was okay with it, until Seongwu starts to say some things that makes Jonghyun feel different and unsure with his feelings about a certain bighead. It begins when they’re having their lunch at the cafeteria, as usual, and then comes Minhyun with two good looking boys, tailing after him.

 

“Do you see that?” Seongwu says to him as he munch on his cheese burger. Jonghyun grumbles before raising his head. “Ugh. It’s just Minhyun. What’s so interesting about him?” Jonghyun utters before focusing on his food again. Seongwu rolls his eyes before grabbing Jonghyun’s face, forcing him to look at Minhyun direction. “Seongwuuuu.” whines Jonghyun.

 

“Shhh Jonghyun. Look carefully. What do you see?”

 

“It’s Hwang Minhyun. “

 

“And?”

 

“Two pretty boys.”

 

“Exactly.” Seongwu says with his little smug smile.

 

“Okay. What’s so important about that Bighead that you have to interrupt my happy time with my cheeseburger?”

 

Seongwu just rolls his eyes so hard that they might stuck permanently on their sockets.

__

“Of course it is important, Kim Jonghyun. Look. Those two boys are our juniors. They’re quite famous in our department because they’re good looking. The tall one name’s is Bae Jinyoung and the shorter is Park Jihoon. They’ve been pursued by many people in our department but rumor has it that they’re after the same person and that person is Hwang Minhyun.” Seongwu says before smiling smugly.

__**There. That smug smile again. Ugh. I hate Ong Seongwu.** _ _

__

“Okayyy. And so what if they’re interested with Minhyun?”

 

Seongwu facepalms. **__Why you gotta be so dumb, Jonghyun?__**

__

“Duh. Because he’s your husband!! Aren’t you worried that Minhyun will be snatched by one of them? I mean, look at those visuals, Jonghyun. Not that I’m saying that you’re not good looking but really, if we have to compare between you and them, it’ll be like the sky and the earth.” Seongwu laughs. Jonghyun pouts. He really like Seongwu, because he’s one of the most honest person that Jonghyun have ever met in his whole life, but in moments like this, when he’s being awfully honest, Jonghyun just wished that he’s never meet him.

 

At the same time, his eyes darted towards Minhyun, who’s lining up in front of the counter to buy his lunch, and at the two boys behind him. They make such a great picture. With such visuals, they’re like some greek gods trying to buy foods for lunch, not like just some other normal students trying to buy lunch. However, something interesting caught Jonghyun’s attention, because, every time Minhyun looks elsewhere from the two boys, they will scowl at each other.

 

“Seongwu, why did they scowl at each other?”

 

“Oh. That’s because they’re rivals.”

 

“Rivals?”

 

“Yeah. They’re rivals in winning Minhyun’s heart.”

 

That statement from Seongwu managed to make Jonghyun’s mind and heart swirling and racing so fast and Jonghyun don’t know what to do about it. But, one thing for sure, he hates it. Just like he hates Hwang Minhyun for making him feel like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII. how have you guys been? I'm quite busy nowadays, preparing for new semester that's going to start next week. sobs. i've fixed the italics problem, and make it bold instead haha. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes or any other mistakes. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well! As usual, comments and kudos are loved! Till the next update, loves ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for 2hyun and I don't know whether this is good or not, but I hope you guys can give it some love uwu. I just miss 2hyun so muchie! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
